Fuelled by the rapid advancement in gaming technologies and games developments, gaming systems have become one of the most popular forms of entertainment systems nowadays. To date, numerous types of gaming systems are available in the market. These gaming systems may generally be divided into portable type or non-portable type; and some of the gaming systems may have games integrated therein whilst some of the gaming systems may require the player to purchase the games separately.
No matter how the gaming system is built or constructed and independent of the game to be played, a gaming system is generally arranged to enable a game to be played by receiving game inputs from a player, and producing game outputs in response to the player's game inputs. Although the operation principle of the gaming system appears to be simple, the game itself may be more complicated as it may require the player to devise a particular strategy to win the game.